


The Cubicorn

by VegetarianTreefinch



Series: Originally Ridiculous [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Personality Test, poem, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegetarianTreefinch/pseuds/VegetarianTreefinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poem composed of the answers to a personality test, that  three friends and I took together.<br/>(The test is rubbish, but we had fun!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cubicorn

**The Cube and The Desert**

 

Small, Black, Curious.

No.

Teeny Tiny.

 

Ladder in the sand.

Brown - Wood!

Far away.

 

Near.

White, Free.

No.

 

Near - Inside.

Humongous, Staying.

Violent.

 

One Flower.

The Cubicorn.

Rainbow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my friends promised to draw a picture of this scenario so the world knows what a cubicorn is.  
> (It's a unicorn, but instead of a horn it has a cube on the forehead)


End file.
